


Three's a Crowd

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Golden Oldies Porn Battle, prompt: Angelina/Fred/George, try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

“We need to try,” George said. “That’s what he would have wanted.”

*

There should be two pairs of hands cupping Angelina’s breasts and trailing down to her hips, detouring to run just-too-lightly over her ribs, two chuckles echoing through the room as she squirms and bats at the tickling hands.

There should be two mouths leaving hot, wet kisses down her thighs, two sets of teeth biting just hard enough to leave marks which will remind her, in the morning, of her night’s pleasures. There should be two tongues dueling for the right to slide between her legs, to coax moans and breathy cries from her throat, to leave her panting and sighing with release.

There should be two warm bodies surrounding her, one against her back, one against her front, two hot cocks pressing against her, two identical voices whispering into her ears the filthy things they plan to do to her. There should be two pairs of hips pressing gently and inexorably against her, rutting steadily in perfect time.

There should be two pairs of broad, freckled shoulders looming over her as she lets herself be pinned two the bed, two pairs of bright blue eyes shining in the faint candlelight, two heads of bright red hair glowing like fire.

She should have her nails digging into two perfect, pale backs, leaving marks as red as their hair, connecting the freckles as though to make a picture. She should be screaming two names, so mingled in her mouth as to be nearly nonsense; there should be two voices crying out her own.

There should be two.

But there is only one.

*

“Well,” George says ruefully, “we tried.”

Angelina actually manages to laugh through her tears. “Next time will be better,” she promises.

George pulls her into his arms, yanks a huge pillow up behind her so she is cradled between them, though the pillow is a poor substitute for the body which ought to be behind her. “Next time will be _much_ better,” he replies.

They fall asleep together, and by morning the pillow is almost body-warm. Angelina wakes up smiling.


End file.
